


Omega Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, M/M, Not Really Incest, Omega Sherlock, Rape/Non-con Elements, i'm a tag whore too, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock isn't an omega, just like Mycroft isn't a full alpha, and Victor isn't a rapist-alpha. They just can't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Victor

It was a twinge of pain in his abdomen that should have set him off earlier. That headache that crawled along his skull. Of course he was going to present as an omega.

Sherlock, an omega. The boy with two beta parents and a partial alpha brother. 

But Sherlock dismissed the cramps because he had a rather spectacular evening with Victor Trevor. He was a crush he never wanted to admit, but both boys knew it inside themselves. So, he shook as he quickly dressed and ruffled his hair, a light shine of sweat forming on his brow, then nodded in the mirror and dashed down the stairs. 

"Sherlock, darling! Mycroft is visiting from  Uni , you promise to be back tonight!" Mummy Holmes screamed from the kitchen as she eyed her son sprinting away. He agreed with a loud, "I'll be back when Mycroft wants me to arrive!", then slams the door behind himself.

Outside is Vic in his black truck, it's a used vehicle, ratted, tatted, and groaning, but Sherlock smiles at the sweet relief from the boy inside. 

It all happened rather too fast for Sherlock, then. He entered the vehicle.

Was Victor an alpha? Is this what alpha smells  like?

"Sherlock, you don't look too-" Vic breathes a deep breath, a small but deep noise comes from his chest and the hands on the wheel tighten. "-My place, yeah?"

Sherlock begins breathing in patterns of three, and each time a whiff of his friend fills his nose. He nods, and Vic turns to the wheel. He doesn't want to admit, but there's a slickness beginning to push it's way out, and there's nothing more he can do but deny it. 

_not in heat. not in heat. I'm not in heat._ "Not!" Sherlock screams, then Vic pans to him concerned, and something else.

"Never mind! Just drive!" Sherlock barks.

They drive in silence for a few minutes. The sounds of the car and clothing are loud, Vic licking his lips every couple seconds in an attempt to either say something or hold back drool.

Sherlock knows he's in trouble. He's in a truck with an alpha, and he is an omega going into his first heat. It's in the books. 

"Victor, stop for just a moment. I need-" 

Vic slams on his breaks, and pulls to the side. "I know." Then puts the vehicle in park, and turns the volume down. Unbuckles. Faces him.  "I know what you need."

"No, that's not- Not what-" Hands go up in defense, he's not afraid of Vic, but not so keen on the alpha inside of him. "This is the first time-"

"Sh..  shhh " Victor leans over, caresses a hand to Sherlock cheek presses a gentle peck onto Sherlock's lips. "You're a virgin. We'll be careful."

Sherlock gets mad, he throws both hands up and shoves Vic back by his shoulders, "The first time I've had a heat! I didn't even know I was in heat until I got into you're truck! I'm not asking to be taken!" He turns and hurriedly pulls at the door handle, but it's locked. Before Sherlock can get his hand up to unlock the vehicle, Vic's hands are on him again.

"You don't want careful, then? Is that it?" Vic snaps, hands pulling Sherlock closer by his hips until Sherlock falls back onto the seat, head bouncing. "Oh, my sweet omega. Your smell is perfect, and you deserve to be fucked perfectly. Let me." His hands had moved to Sherlock face again, petting his cheekbones and neck, eyes hungry anywhere but Sherlock's own eyes.

"Vic." Sherlock pleads again, smaller. His resolve is weakening. The alpha smell is just what his body needs, his abdominal cramping turning into waves of need. Like he was a chain smoker trying to quit while in a bar. 

"I've got you." Vic promises. His greedy hands slowly pick the buttons of Sherlock's shirt open, thumbs running over his nipples briefly. Just to see Sherlock quake.

"No, Vicky." 

He smiles, bringing a mouth down to cover a nipple with wet tongue. Sherlock's head goes farther back, and his mouth falls silent. This isn't what he wants. This is what his heat says he wants.

"I'm going to be kind to,  Sher . Get in the back seat and pull your knickers down, and maybe I won't bite you." 

Considering it all, Sherlock realized this could be worse. An alpha in rut is far more aggressive and dominating. Victor is trying... Or so Sherlock lies to himself.

He nods back, waiting until Vic leans back impatiently, then lunges for the door again. He just gets the door unlocked, gets his feet on the ground. But as long as he's in heat, Vic will still be an alpha in rut. _Fast._  

He feels steel hands on his waist, pulling him and leaning him over the seat of his truck belly first. "I'm going to fuck you, Sherlock, alright?" His hands go to Sherlock's pining them in front of him, above his head. "I'm going to knot you." Then, he reaches around to Sherlock's front and undoes his trousers. Rips them down to his thighs.

Sherlock whimpers, another protest.

"Then, I'm going to come into you." Vic's warm lips mouth at Sherlock's back, then neck. He sucks there. "I'll take you home soon after." There's something of remorse behind those last words, but the hands sliding down his back, _down_ _ down down _ , tell him otherwise.

"I'm not consenting!" Sherlock tries one last time before Victor breaches his entrance with a cool digit. The rest of his words come out as a choked sob.

"Fuck." Vic curses. His fingers  prodes , feeling how absolutely hot the passage is, reaching deeper and just inside the interior vaginal opening. There, a whole other texture is present. "Sherlock, baby, you are so good and ready for me. I'm so proud."

Sherlock just lays there, then. He feels Vic's clothed front against his back. He feels a shuffling of pants being brought down by his butt. Next, an arm wraps around his chest, clenching into skin.

He thrusts in all at once. Uncaring, fast, painful. Sherlock moans this time, a long bellow that echoes lightly from the truck's windows. The leather seat begins sticking to his chest. "Just do it, Vic!" He orders.

Vic agrees with a long hot lick against his neck, and pulls out and pushes in again, not stopping. Their hips meet with a soft cupped noise, along with the heavy breathing of Victor into Sherlock's ear. Every other thrust, Sherlock can't help his mouth.  His prostate is getting pounded.

"Shit... MotherFucki -….rapist....There!...God, no... there.." If a car were to drive by and take a good look at the truck, they'd see everything. 

"Yes, you like this! You wanted this." His hips speed up, a squelch of Sherlock's wetness making their slaps more obscene. "Did it on... purpose" 

Sherlock doesn't want to say anything back to him, but he needs to orgasm. His prick is hanging between his legs, no friction. "Knot me! Get it over with!" Sherlock begs it.

Victor holds Sherlock closer, the hand on his chest forcefully entwining Sherlock's fingers with his. His tongue softens a place on Sherlock's neck, and his thrusts are erratic, hard, brutal. The knot forming is painful already, but he's pushing it past the ring of muscles, whispering for Sherlock to accept it.

"I'm close." Sherlock's heat speaks for himself, and Vic's hand obliges. His dick fits in his hand nicely.

He comes after only a few strokes, breathing through it with a sob. Vic's hand is calloused, and rough, and keeps pumping him until the knot breaches and locks.

The rest of it is maddening. There's burning hot seed flowing up inside him, the head of Vic's prick stuck inside the vaginal opening. And Sherlock feels full. He rests his head down, thinking it's over, a sigh of relief.

But Victor's teeth sink into the flesh on his neck he's plotted out. A few drops of gorgeous blood fall onto the leather, then saliva seals the wound poorly and leaves. Sherlock screams then. It's not right. It's agony. 

"Sh.  Shh . Quiet, it's over." Vic promises him it's over. 

But it's not really. 

Sherlock is in heat. Just had unprotected sex. And  they have  bonded. "How _dare_ you." 

It's silent afterwards. T hey disconnect from each other, Sherlock orders Vic to get into the drivers seat as he dresses himself, and they ride in silence back to Sherlock's house. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Sherlock gets out, Vic tries to talk. "Sherlock, would you plea-" The door slams shut.

He walks into the house quiet but swift, disreg arding  his mother and Mycroft sitting in respective chairs, staring at him with worried eyes. It's Mycroft who waits until he hears Sherlock's bedroom door close, that he begins standing.

"I need to check on him." Mycroft knows, he could smell his brothers scent, and he smelled something not right. 

Mother furrowed her brows, "Is he alright? Do I need to search his room again for..." She whispers the next word, "hallucinogens?" She's oblivious to the real problem, her beta nose smelling not much more than the dinner cooking in the kitchen.

"I think this is a job for a sibling." He gives her a _sure_  look, then bounds of up the stairs. 

Mycroft knows he smelled three  things: an omega in roaring heat, an unwelcome alpha, and his scared little brother. 

He knocks on the door once, then comes in without say. Sherlock looks at him rudely, then he's under the  covers, hair barely poking out.

"Get out, My!" 

Mycroft freezes at the door, then comes in and closes it softly. "Who was it?" He asks is calmly, concerned. It's of an alpha he's not familiar with.

Sherlock sits up, using the blanket to hide his face as he brings his head to his knees. "It doesn't matter to you. Nothing happened. I just need to sleep." 

Mycroft comes to the bed, sitting down, the dip making Sherlock look up. The boy's face is flush, his eyes pleading and dark, and his neck is puffed around the bite.

Though, Mycroft doesn't react to the bite. He just looks at it, letting that fact break his heart. "You're in heat. Somebody took advantage of you, and I want to know if you're alright." 

Sherlock rests his head back on his knees, and looks to the wall. "Why didn't you tell mum you were a full alpha? You're not just partial, you're complete alpha." 

Shocked at those words, Mycroft shifts, his hands rubbing at his own knees. "Will... _ Sher _ ...I never told mummy because she would tell you. I knew you were an omega the first seconds you were placed into my arms as an infant. I feared you wouldn't feel safe knowing an alpha was present in the house."

Sherlock nods, "I'm not afraid of alphas. I'm afraid of the ones I can't trust." His hand comes out and he places it on  My's  wrist. "I trust you." 

Smiling, Mycroft places his opposite hand on Sherlock's, "You need to tell me."

The hand retracts and Sherlock looks to the wall, again. 

"Who was it?" My asks, "Was it a female alpha? Was it a..." Mycroft swallows, "Was it a male?"

A shiver runs down Sherlock's back and he nods against his knees. 

Mycroft acknowledges it. But he sees Sherlock concealing his other bodily reactions. He's nearly sweat himself out of his shirt, and that smell that is so much his little brother and so much omega... it's overpowering.

"Was he a friend?" His hand comes to pet away the stuck hairs on Sherlock's neck, careful of the broken skin. Sherlock leans into his absentmindedly, and he stops his hard breathes for a slower one.

"Sherlock, was he your friend? You knew him?" The hand continues to swipe the dark curls against burning skin. Feverish skin.

"He was my best friend." I had a crush on him, Sherlock thought. 

The words came out shaken to My, and he felt them vibrate along the neck he stroked. "Did he leave you to get home on your own? After... After he..." The words couldn't come out.

Sherlock finished, "No. No, he took me home, drove me home. We weren't out long at all." He took his eyes off the wall to look at his brother, enjoying the alpha smell the eased his cramps, and brought new feelings to replace them.

My smelled the change in pheromones in the room, and he had to deal with it delicately. "Look, brother, I know this is your first heat and you're not sure what you need exactly..." He removed his hand, making his point clear, "But, I can get you the items you may need should you use them."

Sherlock made a small whine at the loss of contact, but his head soon filled with images. Dildos, lubes, vibrators. All of them sounded extremely nice. But My couldn't know, he can't just assume.

"Mum doesn't know," My stands, adjusting his clothing, "I'll tell her to leave dinner outside your room. You can tell her on your own." He starts for the door, but Sherlock shoots to his feet.

"Wait! What about the, um, items. Just in case." 

My smiled, "I'll put them in a bag and leave them just inside your door." 

Sherlock frowns when the alpha leaves his room, and goes to stick his nose right where the alpha sat. The smell is faint, but good enough for him. He sticks a hand into his waistband and pulls himself off sloppily, groaning out and whimpering. 


End file.
